


Delivery

by Fairleigh



Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies)
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Missing Scene, Movie: Alien: Resurrection (1997), Other, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: A xenomorph carries Ripley to the queen's nest.
Relationships: Ellen Ripley/Xenomorph
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2020





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).



The nest of the queen is alive, and it undulates and pulses and opens to admit her. The fit is slick and wet. Slowly but surely, she slips through.

One of the aliens catches her when she falls.

All her life, it seems, she’d been afraid of them. Fought them. Sometimes, she’d even succeeded in killing them. Eventually, though, she’d lost the battle and her life to them.

The exoskeleton is warm to the touch. This surprises her. The vacuum of space is always so cold. But the alien radiates heat like a bonfire burns in the heart of it, and she draws instinctively closer, seeking that heat, wanting to feel it against her skin, in her muscles, her bones. The carapace is hard and smooth against her hands as she twines her arms around its back.

She is not afraid any longer. The razor-sharp claws digging into her flesh do not break the skin. The teeth brushing the skin of her cheek do not bite. It does not harm her.

That is because it does not want to. It is merely a courier.

Instead, it cradles her tenderly as it carries her towards her fate, holding her like a mother. Like a lover. The gentle, rocking motions of its gait remind her of sex. Such sweet, aching pangs. She’d almost forgotten.

When the organ slips inside of her, ridged and rough and inhuman, thicker than any man’s, she can only spread her legs wider in welcome. Make herself more open. She feels the slick point of it against her cervix, the delicious stretch of her inner walls. The hot friction. The wetness — is it hers? Ah, it doesn’t matter; this cannot hurt her, not anymore. She sighs and closes her eyes. Rides her hips in.

As if at a great distance from herself, she listens to the moans which escape her lips at the apex of each thrust. The pleasure is so intense that it’s indistinguishable from pain, bright and white and inescapable. Ripley screams when she comes.

Deliverance. She has been delivered. Her fate awaits.

High above her head, in the center of the nest, the xenomorph queen screams along with her.


End file.
